


Hey, Blue Tent

by shaqfu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random hookup found on YikYak? What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Blue Tent

Whoever created the term “Thirsty Thursday” was right. He was so painfully right, because to put it in simple terms, Tanaka was restless and desperately wanted to have sex but when you’re in college and your life is consumed by volleyball and making sure you’re keeping your GPA up enough to keep your scholarship to play the life consuming sport, it’s a little hard to find somebody to hook up with.

 

 _It wouldn’t hurt to look at YikYak_ Tanaka thought to himself begrudgingly. It was a little sleazy looking for a random YikYak hook up, but he was desperate.

 

On the anonymous application, there was the usual stuff.

 

“Anybody know if we have homework in HIST101 12:15 MW?”

“where the cute grls @@@ lol”

“Anybody in Boyd interested in hookup? (m/m)”

 

_Well_

 

That was definitely one was what Ryu was interested in. He curiously opened the post and immediately commented.

 

“u still interested?”

 

After a few minutes, the Yaker commented back.

 

“Blue tent, hell yea!! meet in the third floor common room in ten minutes?”

 

Quickly, Tanaka commented back with three thumbs up emojis and hopped off his bed. After a moment of looking for his sweatpants and successfully finding them under his algebra book, Ryu put his sweatpants on and then walked down the hallway and opened the door to the stairwell.

 

Slowly, he walked down the concrete steps lost in thought. _I hope he’s cute. What the hell does he consider hookup up though? Because hooking up could be kissing or like anal. Should I have brought a condom? Do I even have condoms besides the condom I got at that one GSA event?_ Tanaka started to sweat, despite it being a little cold in the stairwell. He only had two or three more steps before he reached the third floor of his dorm building. _I’m over thinking this_ he thought to himself.

 

Once he reached the door to the third floor, Ryu placed his hand on the handle and took a breath.

 

_Now or never._

 

He pulled the door open and in front of him was the Boyd 3rd floor common room, identical to the Boyd 4th floor common room that he saw every day, why was he nervous? Oh yea, hooking up with a random stranger.

 

Sitting on the couch was a short boy? man? guy? ...student, a short student with a streak of blond running through his hair. They made eye contact, and the short student, smiled at him, leaning back on the couch and crossing his legs.

 

“Blue Tent, I presume?”

 

_Holy shit._

 

Tanaka chuckled nervously, “Yea that’s me.”

 

The smile got bigger. “Perfect, don’t be worried. You’re cute.”

 

Tanaka broke eye contact and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Thanks, I’m a little nervous about this,” he admitted.

 

“Ah, it’ll be ok, would you be cool with sucking my dick?”

 

Ryu’s eyes widened and he swore his mind short circuited in this moment.

 

“Well I…” he began.

 

“If you want to back out, I get it, I never specified what I wanted on the Yak so I can’t even get up--”

 

“No! It’s ok, I’ll do it, but like,” Tanaka broke eye contact again. “I just have never done this before and do you have a condom? Like I didn’t think about it. Wait, are we going to do this right here?”

 

His hookup shrugged, “If you’re down for it, my roommate is currently with his girlfriend and I guess I’m metaphorically sexiled? And yea, I have a condom. I don’t think you have something like mouth herpes or something, but you gotta be safe, you feel me?”

 

_Do mouth herpes even exist?_

 

“Well my roommate is asleep, so I guess this is our only choice. This or the stairwell,” Tanaka said instead of what he was thinking.

 

“Well, let’s get this started, yea?” His partner said, wiggling a little out his pants.

This guy was eager, almost too eager.

 

 _Let’s be real, he’s probably just as horny as me_.

 

Remembering what was happening in front of him, Ryu gulped and watched. This was all new and exciting. Horrifying and exciting but the only way to get the experience was to just get on with it.

 

While Ryu was contemplating what his life has come to, the shorter of the two opened the foil of the wrapper and slipped the condom on.

 

With a guess, Tanaka got down on his knees, and stared down the task he was about to face.

 

One final time before he started, Tanaka looked up at the man. His counterpart grabbed his shirt and gave him a quick deep kiss. It was all teeth and tongue but it got the message across. His partner was just as inexperienced as he was but that wasn’t going to stop him.

 

“Come on, Blue Tent, get on with it.”

 

_We don’t even know each other’s names._

 

Catching his breath, Tanaka moved his head down and hoped for the best. He experimentally licked the tip with the tip of his tongue.

 

Showing his gratitude, the man with the two-toned hair jerked his legs as a reaction.

 

_That was a sign of enjoyment, right?_

 

Tanaka ventured further, going up and down the shaft experimentally with his tongue. A squeak was heard from above him and this only encouraged the man on the floor. Tanaka looked up for affirmation.

 

“Keep going,” he huffed.

 

Cautiously, Ryu put his mouth on his partner’s erection. He looked up to make eye contact with his partner. The man in question nodded his head excitedly. Gaining confidence, Ryu started to take more of the heat in his mouth.

 

_C’mon, what do I do next? What do you do. Wait, I gotta suck or something, I can’t just do nothing with the dick in my mouth._

 

Ryu started to bob up and down and sucked, hollowing his cheeks.

 

As soon as he hollowed his cheeks, a noise of delight came out of his partner’s mouth. A high pitched keen to show his gratitude for the added stimulation. Ryu smiled around his cock.

 

“H-hey, no teeth,” the smaller man in question said.

 

Tanaka lightly scraped his teeth over the sensitive appendage. His hookup hissed at the unwelcomed contact.

 

“Blue Tent, come-come on.” The guy was squirming trying to avoid the teeth all while still trying to keep contact.

 

Ryu replaced his teeth with his lips and then slid his mouth off the dick. Slowly, he lavished places where his teeth scraped against the man’s member.

 

“Is that better?” Ryu asked, voice raspy.

 

“Yea,” the other began. “You’re doing so good. You’re doing a great job,” he continued, rubbing his hand up against Ryu’s scalp, praising him.

 

Ryu felt a shiver go up his spine. It felt great to be praised. Especially since this was his first time doing anything like this.

 

 _Maybe this isn’t so bad_ he thought to himself.

 

It was pretty nice all things considered how nervous he was just a few minutes ago. It’s nerve wracking doing something like this and to be in a public place with some complete stranger? Ryu didn’t consider himself a romantic and in this moment, he was really thankful for this because damn, this was better than jacking off in the shower, again.

 

Ryu was brought back to reality by the nudge of the man’s hips. Lips back where they once were, he continued to bob up and down, Ryu did his best to push back at the hips. A rhythm of pushing and pulling continued, slowly growing with speed. The man above Ryu began to make noises of pleasure and excitement every time his tip touched the back of Ryu’s mouth.

 

“Hey, hey Blue Tent,” Ryu’s hookup said with strain in his voice.

 

Ryu made eye contact to show he was listening.

 

“I’m gonna come.”

 

Ryu’s mouth slid off the dick with a wet pop. He placed his hand on his hookup’s erection, beginning to pump it. Still holding his partner’s cock, Ryu stood to sit on the couch. Without missing a beat, his accomplice angled himself sideways so they would be parallel with each other on the couch. Ryu leaned forward and bit the other’s lip. With a whine, the man’s mouth opened and Ryu deeped the kiss. As the kiss got messier, Ryu sped up his pace. Quick breaths were heard from both of them.

 

Pulling away to catch his breath, Ryu made eye contact the boy across from him.

 

“Come for me,” Ryu whisper, voice hoarse.

 

With one final tug, Ryu’s job was done. His hookup gasped, face scrunching up, bucking into Ryu’s hand.

 

Ryu watched a final shiver shake through his hookup. While he watched, he leaned back on the couch. Joining him, his partner leaned back to talk to him.

 

“That was,” he began. “Wow.”

 

Ryu smiled.

 

“Thanks,” he said. Pride welling up in his chest.

 

The unnamed man looked at Ryu again, pausing at his crotch.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even pay attention to you. Let me do something.” The man quickly scrambled forward, attempting to please Ryu.

 

“I wasn’t expect-”

 

“Wait,” Ryu was cut off. “Aren’t you in my history class?”

 

Ryu’s blood ran cold and he immediately stood up from the couch.

 

“I-I have to go,” he stammered.

 

Before his hookup knew what was happening, Ryu ran to the stairway door.

**Author's Note:**

> are you there god, it's me, ao3 user, shaqfu.
> 
> this was self indulgent and I kinda hate myself for writing this. happy birthday, ultimate best boy.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) || [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
